


Co-sleeping

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Jack Kline, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Holding Hands, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Needs a Hug, Parental Sam Winchester, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic Welcome, Protective Sam Winchester, See notes for accompanying artwork!, Takes place sometime in the first few episodes of season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Sam finds Jack crying in the middle of the night and is reminded that the nephilim is just a baby, no matter what age he looks.





	Co-sleeping

The sound of a door down the hall woke Sam. He hadn’t been sleeping that peacefully anyway, judging by the tousled blankets. The alarm clock’s digital letters glowed out an offensive _‘2:45 AM.’_ Sam had almost convinced himself that he dreamed the door opening when he heard it shut again a moment later. 

Sighing heavily, the hunter shoved his blankets back and dragged himself out of the bed. Dean was very good at being silent, and if it wasn’t him, there was only one other person it could be.

Opening his bedroom door silently, Sam padded out into the hallway. Sure enough, a slender figure with dark blond hair stood a few doors down.

“Jack,” Sam said tiredly. “Why are you out of your room?” The nephilim barely needed to sleep, but Sam had made sure he knew to stay in his room at night. Waking Dean up wouldn’t end well, with how he’d been since Castiel’s death. Sam was still hurting from that, too, but unlike Dean, he could look at Jack and see more than just Lucifer. The kid wasn’t his father.

“Sam…” The wobbly way the name came out concerned him. Stepping closer, Sam leaned to try and get a better look at the blond’s face. 

“You’re crying,” he realized, startled. So far, Jack was usually a pretty solemn guy. Kid, really. He looked like a young adult, but he was only a few weeks old. 

He looked so much younger right now, though, scrubbing at his eyes with the backs of his hands and sniffling.

“I’m s-sorry I left my room. I can’t sleep,” Jack explained tearfully. Sam went to pat his shoulder, then reminded himself that Jack was actually just a baby, life experience-wise. A baby who’d never been held by anyone. 

“It’s okay, I’m not mad at you,” he promised, offering his arms. “Come here, Jack.” 

Jack stepped into his arms without a bit of hesitation, and Sam hugged him and rubbed his back. The kid buried his face in the front of Sam’s T-shirt and sobbed, and Sam’s heart ached. It wasn’t like any of the things that had been happening were Jack’s fault.

“I’m not mad you left your room,” he reassured the kid, rocking them a little. Jack quieted, sniffling softly again. Sam rested his chin on top of the blond’s head. “You want to tell me what’s the matter?”

Jack sat up at that, his blue eyes welling with more tears. 

“I-it’s Castiel!” He said, voice breaking. “He’s just _gone_ , and my mother, and D-Dean hates me, and I-I don’t know if I’m evil… I don’t want to hurt people, Sam!” The tears spilled down his cheeks, and he looked down at their feet. “I-I miss Castiel. I miss my mother…” 

Sam hugged him again, struck by how much had been put on Jack’s shoulders already. He wished Cas was there, too. Jack was so young, and leaving him alone in his room was wrong, especially if he was scared and upset. 

“How about this?” Sam said quietly, patting the kid’s back. “You can come stay in my room with me. I won’t leave you alone, okay? I’m sorry I did that.”

Jack nodded against his chest, making no move to sit up. Sam gently detached the kid’s arms from around his waist. That earned him such a distraught look that he quickly held the nephilim’s hand to reassure him, leading him back toward the still-open door to Sam’s bedroom.

“C’mon, Jack. It’s okay, Dean’s still asleep,” he soothed, when Jack glanced over at his brother’s door. They stepped very quietly inside and Sam closed the bedroom door. 

He had no idea what Dean would think tomorrow, but he didn’t care. Jack was a baby — if he looked his actual age, they would be cuddling him and holding him and taking much better care of him than they were doing. He doubted Dean would change his tune, but Sam was determined to be a better parent. He had no idea how long they would have Jack, but they were the closest thing the kid had ever had to a parent since he was born. 

His best memories of a parent were of his mother and Cas, and they were both dead. How sad was that? The poor kid.

“Sam?”

Sam sat up at the sad little whisper. He led Jack to the bed, turning to face him.

“Yeah, Jack?”

The nephilim’s cheeks were still wet, and his eyes looked pleading. 

“Would it be okay if I keep holding your hand? Please?”

Sam squeezed his hand gently.

“Yeah, that’s okay. I’m gonna let go just for a second, though, so we can lay down,” he said. Jack bit his lip and slipped his hand out of Sam’s grasp, nodding.

Feeling like he’d still let the kid down somehow, Sam crawled back into his bed and turned back the blankets. 

“Okay, climb in.”

Jack crawled into bed with him the same way he’d walked into the hug — without a shred of hesitation, totally trusting. Sam was a little overwhelmed with the realization that somebody crueler could really scare or hurt the kid. He felt protective just thinking about that. 

Laying on his back, Sam offered his arm again. Jack gratefully lay down close against his side, head on Sam’s shoulder. Wrapping the blankets around Jack’s back, Sam hugged him over them. The hunter’s other hand found the nephilim’s and laced their fingers, squeezing gently. 

Now he was worried about Jack being out alone in the world.

“When you went out in the hallway,” he whispered, “Where were you going to go, Jack?”

The kid snuggled closer, and his answer didn’t just reassure Sam — it warmed his heart.

“To you, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! I get a lot of feels about Jack Kline and how young and innocent he is, and how special his bond with Sam is. Co-sleeping is the term for sleeping in the same bed as your baby. Comments and kudos make my day! ♥ P.S. I drew a piece of artwork for the fic, [which you can see here](http://threshasketch.tumblr.com/post/176943236358/art-for-my-fanfic-co-sleeping-its-okay-jack). ♥


End file.
